


Thanksgiving

by reeby10



Series: Christmas Card Drabbles [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Chinese is an appropriate Thanksgiving dinner, Gen, Kate Bishop cannot cook, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t forget it was Thanksgiving, did you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supergreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/gifts).



> For her Christmas card drabble, supergreak asked for Hawkeye & Hawkeye and Thanksgiving Day.

Clint woke to the smell of something burning and the sound of clanging pans from the direction of the kitchen. He sat up slowly, wincing at the crick in his neck from a night of sleeping on the couch. He really needed to stop doing that.

“Kate?” he called, voice scratchy from sleep. There was a crash and a muffled shout that made him shake his head. It was too early for this crap, he needed some coffee.

He scratched absently at his tousled hair as he shuffled toward the kitchen, a little afraid of what he’d find when he got there. Kate usually stuck to take out when she came over because it was a lot safer than either of them trying to cook, so if she was actually doing something more complicated than making coffee, there was probably something going on.

Kate was standing in front of the open oven, something blackened and crumbly sitting in a pan that Clint was pretty sure hadn’t come from his kitchen. The counters surrounding the oven were a mess of dirty dishes and all kinds of powders and sauces that had apparently escaped from whatever dishes she was attempting to make.

Clint was a little afraid to find out what was going on, if he was honest, but he wasn’t an Avenger for nothing.

“Katie-Kate, what are you doing?” he asked slowly, trying not to spook her. She had a wicked left hook when surprised.

“I was cooking,” she said, grimacing a little as she turned to face him. “You didn’t forget it was Thanksgiving, did you?”

Clint blinked at her for a moment, then slumped against the counter. “It may have slipped my mind…”

“Typical,” Kate snorted, shaking her head. “But whatever. The turkey is probably inedible, so how about some Chinese takeout?”

“Shouldn’t you be doing Thanksgiving with your family?” he asked, realizing as soon as he said it that it might not be the best topic. She glared at him for a moment, arms crossed, until he sighed and reached for the phone. “Right. Moo shu pork good for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
